


Dont be ridiculous (Nouis)

by Aliyah_Faith



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Nouis, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:16:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you do a nouis where Niall is upset after Louis said he would sacrifice Niall in the video diary and Niall thinks it means that Louis doesn't like him at all. Something end up happening and Louis is like all protective and Niall's confused because he thought Louis hated him. And like..angsty-fluff-ish at the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dont be ridiculous (Nouis)

"Uhm.. I have to say I would sacrifice Niall" Louis spoke, not smiling or laughing like he was kidding. Like the other ones did when they answered. They moved onto the next question in the video diary and went on, but Niall couldnt stop the small frown from slipping onto his face. He knew it was just a question and probably not true, I mean, when he gave his answer he was kidding, he wouldn't sacrifice anyone. But it just..he felt like Louis was honest about his. That he didn't like him. They didn't hang out just those two a lot so its possible he didn't like him. Niall frowned wondering why. 

The next few days Niall spent trying to avoid Louis and stay out of his way. Louis noticed the little Irish ball of energy wasnt very full of it lately, and he noticed Niall was avoiding him. But he decided he would confront him on it later. Right now. Right now they were all at the beach, just relaxing. They were in a pretty busy spot. There were fans around but they left the guys alone mainly. 

Niall stood while the rest sat in the sand, Harry and Liam building a sandcastle, Zayn reading, and Louis looked like he was asleep. He had glasses on. Niall walked out to the water. It was warm. He walked out through the water until it was just under his shoulders. Then he let himself float on his back, just relaxing. The gentle waves were pushing him closer to shore, not away. So he didn't have to worry about drifting away. He just laid there. The warm sun hitting him through the clouds. The cooler water on his back. His ears were under the water, so it was quiet. Peacefull. He faintly heard his name being screamed before he was jerked to a standing position, he was close enough in that the water hit his chest. Louis stood in front of him, breathing heavy, hands on his arm from where he jerked him up. 

"What?" Niall asked, raising his eyebrow. Louis crushed Niall to him on a hug suddenly, Niall could feel his heart racing. 

"You were floating..I thought you were dead..I yelled for you. And you didn't respond..so..I came out here and..yelled again and you still didn't respond so I thought..you.. dammit..why did you scare me like that?" He asked. Niall frowned. 

"I'm sorry.. I'm fine..my ears were under the water I couldn't hear.. why do you care" he asked, Louis pulled back holding him at arms length.

"Because we're friends, Ni...I love you, I don't want any of you dying" he said. Niall nodded. 

"Oh..I thought you didn't like me" he said, Louis raised an eyebrow. Niall continued, explaining. "At the video diary. You said you would sacrifice me..and..you didn't look like you were kidding." He said, feeling stupid. Louis laughed and hugged him again. 

"Don't be ridiculous, I had stuff on my mind, I didn't really mean it. Come on. You've scared me and now I would feel better if you came and dug a trench with me for the water around Li and Hazza's castle" he said, walking back with Niall. Niall smiled. As soon as they got out of the water they were crowded by onlookers, asking if Niall was ok. Niall faintly heard a guy to his left utter 'should have let him drown' and his friends laughing, he turned his head to look at the guy as Louis fist connected with the guys jaw, he then put his arm around Niall and led him away from the crowd, Niall was laughing.

"That was awesome.. I think you broke something on him...Simon is youn to kill you." Niall said. Louis laughed and sat on the towel by Niall, who felt loads better..


End file.
